Spies meet wings
by Pounce the Cat
Summary: Alex Rider has to go to Brecon Beacons for safety. What happens when Max and her flock land in the middle of it, literally? Sorry suck at summaries Rated t for language just in case I might have Yassen come back from the dead DISCONTINUED! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**How's it going ppls! I do **_**NOT **_**own Maximum Rider! James Patterson does! Nor do I own Alex Rider! Anthony Horowitz does!! Please tell me if something is wrong with my story and what it is so I can fix it! By the way this is happening after Snakehead (Alex Rider) and School's out-Forever (Maximum Ride).**

_At Brecon Beacons-_

Wolf wasn't in a very good mood, like always. He got woken up by Eagle, tripped in the mud during the obstacle course and got kitchen duty and now, Cub is coming back! Cub was the 5th member of their team. He's a 14 year old spy for MI6. Why he's a spy, Wolf hasn't got the slightest idea. K-unit got to see Cub in action once, and that was during Point Blanc. Cub had been snowboarding down a mountain on a bloody ironing board! Anyways, Cub is coming back because he's in a bit of trouble with a terrorist organization. The first thing he's going to do is question Cub about this.

Wolf laid on his bed, thinking. Was the whole Point Blanc thing a one-time thing? Or did they send Cub on missions all the time? How does Cub deal with all this? After all, he's only 14 years old for God's sake!

"What do you think of Cub coming back, Wolf?" Eagle asked.

"I honestly don't know. You?" Wolf asked Eagle.

"I don't know either," Eagle said.

"Snake, what about you?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know. Are you going to be bullying him again, Wolf? I don't think you should. After all, he did save you from getting binned, didn't he?" Wolf nodded, deep in thought. Finally, after awhile of thinking, Wolf finally fell asleep.

_Alex at MI6 headquarters-_

"YOU_ WHAT?!_" Alex yelled.

"You are going to be training at Brecon Beacons for 2 weeks to keep you safe from Scorpia," Alan Blunt repeated. "Fox will take you there." Alex couldn't believe it. 2 weeks of Hell on Earth! He's going back to being called Double-o-nothing! Back to being bullied by Wolf! _I doubt he's going to stop bullying me just because I pushed him out of a plane, _Alex thought. _In fact, I bet he's going to bully me even more for that! _Alex got up and left, slamming the door.

At home, he explained everything to Jack, his Guardian. When he was done, Jack was frowning.

"Why there?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was too mad to ask," Alex said. Jack nodded.

"Why don't you go to sleep? It's getting late and you need to get up early," Jack suggested. Alex nodded, said good night and went to his room.

_At Brecon Beacons-_

The first thing Alex saw when he arrived with Fox was K-unit. Snake, Eagle, Wolf, and some new dude that he didn't know were staring at Cub.

"Hey, uhh…who's the new dude?" Alex/Cub asked.

"Did you just call me the new dude?" New dude asked.

"Well, I don't know your name, so what am I supposed to call you?"

"Ha-ha, I think I'm going to like this kid. My codename is Coyote; your codename is Cub, right?" Coyote asked. Alex nodded and they headed to K-unit's bunk.

That night, after Cub fell asleep, the Sergeant came in to read Cub's file with K-unit. Fox grabbed a thick folder out of his pack and passed it around. This folder was about Cub's missions and that kind of stuff. When everyone was done reading it, they were all shocked and silent.

"So, wait, Cub got shot in the chest by a Scorpia sniper dude and _lived?_" Snake asked, breaking the silence. "Does he have any painkillers?"

"He does, but he doesn't take them because of the side effects and his missions. Honestly, he doesn't act like it bothers him, but then again, he's a good liar and actor," Fox said.

"Cub's done all these missions in one year?" Wolf asked, obviously shocked.

"Poor kid," Coyote said.

"Wow…just, wow!" Eagle said. The sergeant was silent. Suddenly, Alex started mumbling in his sleep. "No…no…Ash, don't…" Then he started screaming. Alex sat up, damp from sweating, panting hard.

"Cub, are you ok?" Coyote asked him.

"Depends on your definition of Ok," Alex said.

"What was your nightmare about?" Eagle asked him.

"Ash blowing up the airplane with my parents in it," Alex said with a haunted look in his eyes. Surprisingly, he felt something wet rolling down his cheek. He wiped his eyes and went into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He looked in the mirror. There was something wrong with what his reflection was showing him. There was something different. He looked the same, but the look in his eyes was different. They were eyes that have seen too much. Suddenly, there was another reflection there. It was Wolf.

"We read your file," Wolf said and Alex froze. "It's pretty impressive, but I'm wondering why you had to do all that?"

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you," Cub said.

"Why not!" Wolf asked.

"It's classified! I'd be breaking the Official Secrets Act! I can't tell you!" Cub yelled back.

"Yes, you can! You're part of my unit and my unit doesn't keep secrets from me!"

"I was blackmailed into doing this crap!" And with that, Alex ran out of the cabin, leaving a dumbfounded Wolf behind. He headed for the trees and ran as fast as he could until he found a clearing in the woods. There was a pond and a comfortable looking rock.

Alex's POV

I sat on the rock and looked at my reflection while I silently cried. Why is my life so messed up? Why can't anything in my life be normal? "Why me?" I asked to no one in particular. When is my life going to go back to normal? That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

Wolf's POV

I'm an idiot. That's what I kept thinking while I ran through the forest looking for Cub. He's a fast runner. I've been looking for him for an hour now. I found a clearing and saw Cub sleeping on the rock. I walked up to him slowly so I wouldn't wake him up. He had tear stains on his face. I carefully picked him up and walked back to the cabin.

When I opened the door, everyone turned their heads to look at who entered. The sergeant was still there and spoke first.

"Took you long enough. Where did you find him?"

"Sleeping on a rock in a clearing in the forest," Wolf said as he laid Cub on his bed. Finally, the sergeant left and everyone fell asleep.


	2. fights, avalanches, and introductions

**Hey, sorry for not writing any new chapters. I've been a bit busy with studying for tests, doing projects and that kind of crap. I haven't really had time to write any chapters. But anyways, I don't own Maximum Ride or Alex Rider!**

_Alex's POV-_

I woke up with a start. I was sweaty and panting a bit. I had that damn nightmare of Ash bombing my parent's plane. I took a few deep breaths and looked around. Wolf, Eagle, Coyote, Fox and Snake were looking at me with worried looks. I ignored them and got dressed.

At the mess hall, we ate in silence. I wasn't really hungry, so I just poked and move my food around my plate. I felt a poke, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy day dreaming about being a normal teenager. I was poked harder this time and I looked around to see who was poking me. It was Coyote.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone. He just gave me a look and pointed at my food with his fork.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked me.

"No, I'm not hungry," I said.

"Come on, you gotta eat," he said. I took a small bite of the mush they call food.

"See? I ate."

"You gotta eat more than that. Don't be so stubborn."

"Fine," I said and ate some more.

_Max's POV-_

We were flying when suddenly Erasers came out of nowhere. There were about 20 of them; a hard but not super hard fight. All in all, it's still a fight. I sighed and got in a fighting position. I, then, spotted Ari, which got me really mad. Why does he have to ruin our lives? Of course, I feel a little sorry for him. He was turned into a monster at the age of 4, for God's sakes! (**A/N: Ari was 4 when he was turned into an eraser, right?) **But he still wants to kill us.

We started to fight. I punched one in the nose and kicked at another one. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot and I felt a pain in my wing. I started to fall. Suddenly, I hit the ground, which thankfully wasn't too far away from where I was fighting. I got up and dusted myself off. I looked up to see Ari landing in front of me. I vaguely remember seeing people form a big circle around us.

"So, Maximum, are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

"Let's do the easy way. Let me just get my stuff and we'll go," I said.

Ari took a few steps back in surprise and asked, "Really?"

"No, you idiot! Why would I do that?" I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my hand and twisted it. I bit my lip to keep from crying out when it broke. Suddenly, Ari screamed in pain. I looked at my hand, which was engulfed in flames, which did not hurt, and looked at Ari who was clutching his hand. After a few seconds, Ari finally let go of his hand and glared at me.

"This is not over, Maximum Ride! I will get you sooner or later, you can count on that!" Ari yelled as he and the other Erasers flew away. I suddenly saw spots and blacked out.

_Alex's POV-_

After the fight was over, silence took over. No one moved a muscle. Finally, another winged kid flew down to the ground and ran towards the girl. Then four more kids flew to the ground and ran towards the girl, too. He checked for a pulse. Snake got up and moved slowly toward the boy and girl. The boy looked at him suspiciously, but did not attack.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy.

"I'm Snake. It's a codename," Snake said.

"I'm Fang," the boy-Fang- said.

"Can I check her over? I'm a doctor," Snake asked.

"He can be trusted, Fang. All he wants is to help," said the youngest girl who looked like she was six years old. Fang nodded and Snake checked her over.

"We need to get her to the infirmary. Is that ok?" Snake asked and Fang nodded. The girl was taken to the infirmary and we just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get back to training!" The sergeant yelled and we did as we were told.

_Fang's POV-_

I was sitting next to Max in the infirmary, thinking. Why does Ari always try to kill us? I know he said it was because it's his job, but there's got to be another reason for it. Does he blame us for leaving him when Jeb saved us? Probably, but it's not our fault! We were young.

Speaking of young people, there was a fourteen year old among the big SAS men. Why was he there? He had fair hair and brown eyes that have seen too much. They don't belong on a child, but then again my eyes are probably like that along with the rest of us, but the boy isn't part of the Flock. Why are his eyes like that? Suddenly, the boy I was just thinking about came in.

_Alex's POV-_

We were doing a snowboarding and skiing exercise. (**A/N: Does it snow in Brecon Beacons, wherever that is?**) I preferred snowboarding. They gave us headsets so we could communicate with each other. We got our gear on and headed for the ski lift. After we got off the ski lift, we headed for the starting line. The sergeant blew the whistle and we started. Suddenly, I had this feeling. A bad feeling telling me to get the hell out of there because danger is coming. I looked up and immediately knew why I felt that way. I heard a loud rumble noise. An avalanche was heading towards us. Knowing the forest would slow it down a bit, I headed towards the trees. I swerved around the trees, while the twigs scratched my face. Suddenly, a branch tore my jacket and shirt off. I looked behind me and I wish I didn't. The avalanche was gaining. Terror surged through me, but I calmed myself down and focused on gaining speed. Suddenly, I heard a cackle.

"_Cub, do you read me? I repeat: Cub, do you read me?_" It came from the deadest.

"Yeah, I read you," I spoke back into it.

"_Are you ok?" _

"Well, besides the huge avalanche heading towards me, I'm just peachy!" I yelled back, sarcasm dripping. The headset talked some more, but I wasn't listening. A plan was forming in my head. I looked behind me and saw the avalanche was right behind me. I looked ahead of me and saw a big jump. I headed towards it. If I could stay in the air long enough, the avalanche would pass me. I was almost there. **(A/N: I know this really can't happen, but I'm the author and what I say happens, happens).** Then, I was high in the air. Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours. The avalanche passed and I headed down back to the ground. I landed and slid to a halt.

"_Cub! Are you there?" _Someone was talking to him in the headset again.

"Yeah, I'm there and I'm safe from the avalanche now, but I'm getting cold. A branch tore my jacket and shirt off. It's freezing out here!" After he was done explaining what he did, they said they would send out help when the avalanche was over. It was really cold out. I was starting to shiver. I hope help comes soon. Suddenly, I slipped on the snow and started rolling down the mountain. I stopped rolling when I hit a tree stump, which hurt a lot. I put my hand to my back and looked at it. It was bloody.

"Cub, where are you?" Someone familiar yelled. It was Coyote. I got up and followed where the voices came from.

"Over here!" I yelled back to him. I finally spotted him along with a group of other SAS.

"Cub, what happened to you?" Coyote asked.

I rubbed the back of my head and said, "I, uh, slipped and rolled down the mountain and I hit a tree stump." Coyote snorted and we finally started our way down the mountain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I headed towards the infirmary. The doctors led me to a bed and right next to my bed was the bed with the bird kids. I waved and sat on the bed.

"Why are you here?" I almost jumped. I looked over to see Fang looking at me.

"Huh? Oh, uh, avalanche," I said.

"I mean, why are you at the SAS?"

"Oh, um, I got in trouble with a terrorist organization," I said calmly. Fang raised an eyebrow at that.

"What terrorist organization?" He asked me.

"Scorpia," I said.

"What did you do to anger them?" Fang asked.

"I can't answer that," I said.

"Why not?"

"Well, I hardly know you and it's classified," I said.

"Oh, so you work for the government?" Fang asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Is there a point to these questions, uh, Fang?" I asked.

"No, I'm just curious," Fang said. There was a long silence before I held my hand out and said, "My name is Alex Rider, but here I'm known as Cub."

Fang looked at it, before shaking it and saying, "I'm Fang, that's Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Max and that's Gazzy. Stick around after dinner and you'll find out why Gazzy is his name."

"Messed up digestive system?"

"Yup," Fang said and I laughed.


End file.
